Horse Orphnoch
The Horse Orphnoch (voiced by Masayuki Izumi) is actually Yuji Kiba who's one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He mostly served as one of the antagonists and occasional protagonists in the series. He was a young man who became the Horse Orphnoch (ホースオルフェノク Hōsu Orufenoku) after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. He has assumed a total of two Rider forms: Faiz and Kaixa. Originally human, Kiba became a Natural Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma as a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realizing what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent. Unfortunately, Kusaka uses the Faiz Gear to trick Kiba to think that Takumi is a bad guy. He also lies to Takumi that Kiba is the one who stole the Faiz Gear, making both Kiba and Takumi become rivals once again. However, after knowing that Takumi is Wolf Orphnoch, Kiba starts to reconcile with Takumi. Unfortunately, Takumi loses his confidence and gives the Faiz Gear to Kiba for a short time. Kiba becomes Faiz for some time until he saves Takumi from his near death from Kyoji Murakami. He later gives back the Faiz Gear to Takumi. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. He later kills Kusaka and claims his Kaixa Driver. Kiba eventually fought Takumi, and Kiba was defeated. However, Takumi didn't finish him, since Kiba was still a human. Kiba then revived his faith in humanity again and helps Takumi and Mihara fight the Arch Orphnoch. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. Yuji, Yuka and Naoya are given a boom box by a rapping Smart Lady who reveals that it's part of a new plan by Smart Brain to invoke people into singing all over Japan. The reason: To get the three Rider Belts back. Takumi and Mari are suddenly transported to another dimension of sorts with Yuji, Yuka and Noya now in flashy outfits and Smart Lady still rapping with three revived Orphenoch. Mari then reveals the Faiz Sounder, the boom box that Smart Lady had been using as part of the plan and hands it to Faiz. After inserting the Mission Memory, the boom box converts into two cannons which Faiz uses to finish off the Orphenochs. Smart Lady begs to be with the winning side as they did the closing number without her. In the end, it turns out that the whole ordeal was nothing more than a dream. Kiba appears as the Horse Orphnoch in a flashback fighting Kaixa while Faiz fought the Arch Orphnoch in a Takumi's flashback in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Kusaka died after being defeated by the Horse Orphnoch. Yuji Kiba ,Masato Kusaka and all friend of Takumi (except Naoya Kaido) are mentioned by he after the final episode of Kamen Rider 555. Yuji is hypothetically mentioned and appears in flashbacks. Kiba is a close to polar opposite of Takumi. While Takumi is aloof and actually prefer to be alone and rude, Kiba is friendly and polite. Being an Orphnoch didn't change his personality much, like Takumi. Initially had a great hatred to Takumi but only as Faiz because he thought that Faiz is a being that will destroy all Orphnoch coldly, he would later become the most trusted friend to Takumi, so does he. However, Kiba is not a man without flaws. As Kiba would kill humans if they vexed his heart deeply, such as killing his ex-girlfriend and his cousin, who stole his girlfriend, because they loathed him badly and would later killed special police force for torturing Yuka (which had been done on the killing by a Lucky Clover). He would even dare to throw his humanity, shall he lost faith on it, the very different thing which not even Takumi will do. Powers and Abilities Fight Form Fight Form (格闘態 Kakutō-tai) is the main form of Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword named simply "Horse Sword" (ホースソード Hōsu Sōdo). He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. Dash Form Fight Form is able to assume a centaur-like Dash Form (疾走態 Shissō-tai). Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Super Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Horses Category:Equines Category:Centaurs Category:Sharks Category:Sea creatures Category:Bees Category:Insects Category:Hybrids Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Masayuki Izumi